A Dogs Life
by Pineapple.Fritter
Summary: Clementine is a normal Kelpie cross Greman shepard, living a normal life as a dog... until the day her home burns down and she is taken to NCIS headquaters, where she makes some strong friendships. She needs permission to stay there though... Based from just before Episode 1 season 1 and will follow from there. Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine, but Clemintine is :)
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

'Here' says my five year old human friend, giving me a bowl of wet dog food. I'm Clementine, a 3 year old Kelpie cross German Shepard, so basically I look like a Husky. I have been able to think and ponder things like humans can ever since I can remember, so I can understand humans. I have one other dog friend named Jess, a mini Foxy. She sleeps inside, but I don't because my female master, Kelly, does not trust me with the new baby. My male master, Jim, trust me with the babies life, so whenever Kelly is out with friends, I'm in.

'Come on Max, Clem needs to sleep now' Kelly says, grabbing Maxes hand and guiding him inside. I eat up my dinner and walk over to my kennel. It's on the far side of the yard because if I bark at night I don't wake the baby. I lay down, looking at our house, then close my eyes and sleep.

I wake up because light is in my eyes. I close them tighter, trying to get back to sleep. Suddenly my head shoots up and a gaze, open eyed, at the house. I smelled smoke, a lot of it, and, I was right, the house is on fire. I run over, barking like mad, is this a bad thing? I've never seen a fire before, but people throw things into it, so it can't be that bad. I try to get into the house but the smoke is too much and hurts my nose and eyes. I run around the house before hearing the baby cry. I stop barking, did I wake it? I walk over into the hedge next to the front door and wait, watching the house getting eaten up by the flames.

A couple of minutes later there are sirens and a big red truck pulls up. Four men get out and spray the house with water, putting out the fire. I don't move, but I keep a close eye on all four men. They stay there until the sun comes up, then they make a phone call and start to pack up. When they are all packed up another car arrives and pulls up next to my house. It's a black van with the letters 'NCIS' on the side. I sit up, watching the red truck leave and two people get out of the black one. A man, silver/grey hair, probably around 40 gets out of the driver's seat and looks at the house.

'Di'nozo, evidence bags' He says, walking over to my house. I watch him carefully, taking in every move he does.

'Yeah boss' another man, probably Dinozzo, gets out of the car and goes to the back. He looks about 25 and black/brown hair. I watch as he pulls out some plastic bags and follows the other man to my burnt house. I get up and slowly follow them. They walk over some wood, up then down. When Di'nozo is at the bottom of the pile I fall over, rolling down and hitting his feet.

'Boss' he says, looking down at me.

'Yeah' the other man, boss, says back

'There is a dog at my feet'. Boss looks over at us. I'm awkwardly on my back, looking up at Dinozzo and Dinozzo is looking at me.

'Then help it up' Boss says, turning back around and flipping a piece of wood over. Dinozzo puts down the evidence bags and awkwardly flips me over. I jump up and sprint over to Boss.

'Hey girl' Boss says. I look at him. Then he moves me over gently with his hand and sorts through the dust on the ground.

'How do you know it's a girl?' Dinozzo says, looking at me. Boss man just looks at him, then points at the ground.

'Look' he says, lifting up something small.

'What is it?' Dinozzo says, looking down at the small thing in his bosses hands.

'Evidence' he says, looking at me and giving it to Dinozzo. 'bag it'

Dinozzo looks at the small bundle in his hands. It's a little, burnt dog, about the size of… oh… its Jess. I watch as Dinozzo carefully looks at Jess, then places her in a evidence bag. I look up, back at his boss. He is walking towards the babies room. I jump up, barking and run past him, to protect the baby.

I jump onto the burnt bed, seeing the baby, lying still; I lie on top of her. The boss walks in, following me. He walks over and crouches down next to me. I look up and sniff him hand. It smells like saw dust, just like Jims shed out back. He pats me on the head. I rest down, sensing no harm is ever going to come from this man.

'Come on' He says, after noticing what I'm lying down on. He taps his leg and I slowly stand up, still unsure whether or not to trust him.. even though I sense all good in him. He walks across the floor and makes his way to the broken down doorway. When he turns, I am still sitting on the bed.

'Clementine, come' he says. I lift my ears up to the sound of my name and jump of the bed and run over to him. 'Get Ducky in there, there's a body'

'Boss, how did you know its name?' Dinozzo says, looking down at me with curious eyes.

'It has a navy collar' Boss says, not even turning around. I follow him obediently, trusting he is going to take me somewhere safe.

'I told you Jerold, take a left, not right!' A voice comes from the other side of a new white van that has pulled up.

'Doctor, you said two rights, then left, not three rights' A younger voice comes from around the same area. I follow Boss around the van, to see a slightly elderly man and a younger dark skinned man pulling different sorts of things out of the slide open door.

'Hi Ducky' Boss says, walking over to him, but not stopping on his way to wherever he is going.

'Hello Jethro, sorry we are late, Jerald here got us lost again' he replys, watching me walk passed following him. 'You have a follower'

'I know, there is a body in the far left of the house, Tony will show you' he says, walking backwards now to keep his voice projected.

'Ah, yes… you know that dog reminds me of the one found on my street… a little poodle' Ducky's voice trails off as we gain more distance from him. Boss stops at a black car and opens the back door.

'Hop in' he says, so I follow his instructions and jump in, sitting up in the car. He rolls down the window facing the house and closes the door. I watch him walk back into the house and continue to search through it, picking up different things every now and then.

I lay my head down on the back seat and lay there thinking. I can't fully comprehend what has happened. The house was burning, and now no-one is home… but the baby and jess were there… they just looked different, kind of burnt, like the house. My eye lids grow heavy and I begin to fall into a comfortable and uneasy sleep, dreaming and reliving the moment over and over again.

The engine revs and wakes me up. I look up and see Dinozzo getting in the passenger seat and His boss getting into the drivers. All of the cars are pulling away from my house. I sit up, looking out the window as my house grows smaller and smaller. I whine quietly, I trust these people, but I want to go back to my kennel and for my young master to come and see me again… but… somehow I know it will never happen again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Prologue part 2

After the rather long trip home we pull into a large shed. There are people wearing orange suits walking around, carrying various things that I can't name, because I have never seen most of them before. The car pulls up and Dinozzo and his boss get out of the car. I look out the window, and boss turns to looks at me.

He pulls out his phone and calls someone, never taking his eyes of me. He hangs up after about a minute convocation points at me, talking to Dinozzo. He looks at me and it looks like he starts to complain, but a look from Boss makes him stop and walk over to the car. His boss gets in the elevator and Dinozzo opens the car door, letting fresh air in. he leans against the door, looking down at me, lying there, looking up at him.

'Hello… Clementine' he says awkwardly, patting me softly on the head. I think he is weirded out by the fact that he is talking to a dog, but somehow I think talking to a dog is not the weirdest thing he has done in his life. I roll over onto my back and let him pat me more.

'You're a good girl, yes, good girl' He says in a baby voice. I look up at him with the 'Are you serious' look in my eyes. He smiles down, missing the look entirely. The elevator dings and I look over to it, expecting to see boss walk out of the small room. He did walk in there, after all.

It's not boss, it's a young girl, probably in her twenties. She is wearing a black mini skirt and tights, a black shirt with some sort of picture on it and a white lab coat. She walks over to the car, her heels clip clopping as she does. When she sees me she lets out a little squeal.

'Oh my god!' she says. Her voice has a nice rustic ring to it, in a soothing way. 'Why are you all cooped up in this car!'. She turns to Dinozzo, glaring meaningfully. 'Tony…'

Tony? Dinozzo is Tony? Wow, people are confusing…

'I didn't put her in there Abby, Gibbs did, and she is officially evidence' he says, patting me one last time and walking over to the small room. Does that make Gibbs the boss man? It dings and opens… and he walks in and the doors close. I watch the door, but he doesn't walk out again. The girl… Abby… looks over me, taking in every detail.

'Alright, let's get to work' she says finally, standing up and walking over to a desk. She picks up a small, clear container and a cotton ear bud; I have seen Jim use them before. Abby walks back over to me and looks at my front paws, which are hanging out the side of the car. She taps them, getting all the soot out and any little bits of wood stuck in between my toes. She puts the lid on and looks in the jar.

'Great job, Clementine, you're a natural' she says, shaking my paw. I pull back and wince. She looks at me, then gently flips over my paw. There is a splinter in it. I try to pull it out, but fail miserably, and just hurt myself more.

'Wait' she says, raising a hand on my paw so I can't bite it and grabs a pair of twicers of the bench. She looks at my paw and gently pulls out the splinter. When its out she puts the twicers back and looks at me. I look gratefully back at her.

'It was nothing' she says, actually noticing my look. She picks up a white box with the word '_Evidence'_ on it and puts all the things from my house in it. When she is done she starts to walk over to the small room.

'Coming?' she says, so I jump out of the car and follow her to the small room. She scans her eye on this weird blue thing and the door opens with a ding. To my surprise, its empty, even though both Gibbs and Tony walked in there…

Abby walks in and stands to the side, allowing room for me to run in next to her. When I'm in she presses a button and the doors close. Suddenly the floor starts to move, I can feel it. A strange buzzing noise is going through my head. When it stops, it dings again and the doors open to reveal a corridor with a door right in front of us with the word '_Forensics' _written on it.

'I'm going to give you the Abby Scuito tour, after me work, of course' she says, opening the door and letting me walk in first. I walk into her laboratory and look around. One desk in the middle, one at the back and one against the wall. She follows, letting the door close as she sets all the things down on the table.

'Ok, work' she says, setting up everything into an organised looking mess. I sit next to her, watching her hands move back and forth across the table, putting things into piles. She pulls up the bag with jess in it. as she looks at it I growl and whine at the same time. She looks down at me looking intently at the bag.

'What… oh, it's a friend' she says. She crouches down and looks at me, my eyes never leaving the bag. 'baby girl' she says quietly. I reach over and grab the bag out of her hands with my mouth, sitting down when I have it. she looks at me, not sure what to do.

'That bag has to go to Ducky, our doc' she says, standing up, 'lets go see him after I test the thing on her leg, it looks like a lighter, then you can take the bag to him personally'

She bends down again and starts to move around the piles, finally pulling a pair of white gloves out and bending down.

'Can I please have that? Only for a second, I promise' She says, gently grabbing the bottom of the bag. I unsurely let go of the bag and Abby opens it and pulls out the lighter, then seals it up again and gives it back to me.

I watch her do some tests, putting random liquids in and then putting it in a large circle thing, that spins the test tubes. She turns to me.

'Ok, off to Ducky' She says, walking over to the door and sweeping her hand out. I walk over and out of the lab, back to the small room. She presses the down arrow button and the doors open. We both walk in and she presses another button and the doors close. The wiring sound happens again, the floor feels uncomfortably loose and then it stops moving, the doors ding and open. We walk into a small room with stairs to one way and glass sliding doors to the other. Abby stop at the door.

'I can't go in…' She says, but then looks at me, takes a deep breath and steps through the doors.

'Hi Ducky' she says, looking over at the table where the man from my house and his assistant are standing, looking at something black… kind of shaped like a person.

'Hello Abigail, oh, hello little one' Ducky says, turning to see me, 'I saw you earlier today, at the house'. He looks at Abby at the door, and me, not sure whether to move or not because Abby is staying there.

'Come here, what have you got?' he says, looking at my mouth. I look up at Abby, who nods, so I walk over and sit down in front of him. He trys to take the bag but I don't let go. I don't know this man, he could take jess forever. 'Come on girl'

He looks down at me. I know I'm being difficult but I don't know him.

'Its alright' Abby says, but I don't budge. Jess has to stay with me.

'Ducky' Gibbs voice calls from the small room. He walks in, noticing Abby standing at the door, then sees me and Ducky, he is crouching down and I am sitting, watching him carefully. I turn to Gibbs, who notices the bag with jess. He walks over and sits next to me.

'Come on, its alright, she will be fine' he says soothingly, holding out his hand in front of me. I look at it, then lower my eyes and lift the bag into his hands. He holds it and rubs my head.

'Got any results Abbs?' Gibbs says, turning to Abby, who smiles.

'I'm working on it Gibbs' she replays, turning on her heels to the elevator.

'I think that dog likes you Jethro' Ducky says, looking at me.

'What have you got Duck?' Gibbs says, looking at all the x-rays on the wall.

'Well, I think the cause of death is obvious, and no other trauma, except this mark, it looks like it was made with a blunt object or fist' he says, pointing to a spot on the burnt man's head, then over to the x-rays.

'So he was hit, the burnt' Gibbs says, more a statement then a question.

'Yes, exactly what I was thinking' Ducky replies.

'Thanks Duck' Gibbs says, walking over to the glass sliding doors. He turns to looking at me, watching him. 'Coming?'

I bound up and run over to him, right through the door and stop at the small room, waiting. I hear Gibbs smile and turn to the buttons, pressing up.


	3. Chapter 3 - Last Prologue part 3

Gibbs takes me to a different room. There are lots of desks and people here, all working or walking around, or, in the case of one guy, trying to eat a sandwich, but everything just falls out of the bottom of it. Gibbs walks out of the small room and I jog alongside him, not wanting to lose the only person I trust in the crowd. He turns into an area with four desks, although only two look taken. Tony is sitting at one, typing on his computer.

'What do you have?' Gibbs says, waking up tony from a half daydream. He is about to say something, but sees me.

'Boss, the dog…'

'I know Dinozzo, the case?' Gibbs says back

'Sargent Jim Youth, he has been in the navy for 5 years, married 3 years to Kelly Youth, an accountant. They have one baby daughter named Miranda and an adopted navy dog, trained in scents, named Clementine…' He finishes, looking down at me. I'm sitting next to Gibbs feet, waiting for an instruction.

'Right, where is the wife?' Gibbs says, looking at Dinozzo as if he expected more.

'She, at the time of the fire, went out to the shops to get the essentials, bread, milk… she is being brought here as we speak' he says, earning a happier look from Gibbs. Gibbs turns and starts to walk to the magical small room again, after standing and thinking for a while. I follow closely behind, turning back to look at Dinozzo, who is throwing lollies in the air and trying to catch them in his mouth.

Gibbs and I ride in the elevator, and the doors open at Abby's lab. We walk in to hear loud music blaring, I don't even know if its music. I walk in and sit down at her feet. When she sees me she turns down the music and looks at Gibbs.

'What have you got Abbs?' He says, looking at her computer screens.

'Well, Mr impatient, I have the substance from the dog hair and am searching for a match to the print I managed to lift of the lighter' she says smiling proudly at herself. I wag my tail, seeing her happy. 'The soot from all the smoke kind of protected the lighter, so I pulled a partial of it'

'And the dog hair?'

'I tested that against many different typical household fire starters, and guess what?' She says, turning excitedly proud of herself. Gibbs turns and looks at her, she rolls her eyes.

'Gasoline, the poor pup was soaked in it, oh, sorry Clem' she says, looking down at me and patting me on the head softly. Suddenly the computer starts beeping and we all turn to the screen, a positive match on the finger print. Its Kelly, he face is flashing. Gibbs looks over it, thinking hard.

'Good work Abbs, come Clementine' he says, walking over to the door. I look up at Abby, and then follow Gibbs to the sliding doors. I look around these magical portal things, than find a label, '_Elevator'_

I hear the ding and walk into the elevator with Gibbs, who presses the button, the one that took us to the meeting room with the desks. Tony walks over to us.

'Boss, I missed that Kelly Youth was arrested for shoplifting in her teens' he says, walking back to the desk with us.

'I know' he says, looking at his clock. 'How long until the wife gets here?'

'Umm… any second now' Tony says, looking at the clock as well. I hear the elevator ding and look over to see a bunch of people get out and some go in. One of the people to get out is Kelly. I half-heartedly wag my tail and Gibbs notices.

'Clem' he whispers I look over. He taps his leg and I walk over. 'Stay here' he says pointing under his desk. I walk under it and look out as Kelly walks around the corner. I go to walk over, but look at Gibbs feet, and remember that he told me to stay.

'Hello, Special agent Gibbs?' Kelly says, walking over to our desk area.

'Yeah' He says coolly, standing up and walking over.

'Where is Jim?' she says. I look at her feet. Even I know where he is, and I'm a dog.

'Downstairs, in the morgue, I'm sorry for your loss' Gibbs says, 'could you please follow Agent Dinozzo to the meeting room?' he says, guiding Her over to Tony, who guides her around the corner. Gibbs bends donw and looks under the table. I'm sitting there, wagging my tail, I thought everyone was gone, but Kelly isn't!

Gibbs looks at me giving him puppy dog eyes to come out. 'Come on' he says, I crawl out and shake, then look up the stairs, where Tony and Kelly went. Gibbs starts walking, and whistles for me to follow him. When I'm next to him we walk up the stairs and around some corners. He puts his hand on the door, then turns to look at me.

'If you smell anything, Bark and sit' he says, before opening the door and walking in. I watch him walk in, before deciding to stand up and follow Gibbs in. Kelly in sitting in a seat, with a mirror facing her. I go to sit next to her by habit but I hear Gibbs tap his leg and am suddenly unsure of what to do. Old owner vs new owner… I sit down at the door, watching them both.

'Clem!' Kelly says, calling me over to her, but I don't move. Gibbs looks at me, then sits opposite Kelly in the opposite chair.

'I'm sorry about your loss' Gibbs says, looking at her to catch every single detail.

'Yeah, lucky I was out of the house…' she says, looking away from me and at the floor. I catch a new scent in the air.

'Well, do you have any information on your husband that his files may not have covered?' Gibbs asks, obviously not seriously, but in a way to stall time.

'Umm… he loved wood work, always working on this stupid boat in his shed' she says, shaking her head. That was true, Jim was always working on that boat, and it was amazing that he turned a chunk of wood into it.

'Ok, anything else and you tell us' Gibbs says, tucking in his chair and walking over to the door. He looks me in the eye, and I remember to bark and sit if I smell something. He nods finally and I run over to Kelly. She pats my head and I put my paws on her lap. Gibbs left the room and closed the door. I walk around Kelly's feet, smelling what I can. Nothing, next her hands as she pets me absent minded. Still nothing, then her sleeves. I smell… something… I don't know though, maybe petrol… I bark once and sit down. Kelly looks down at me.

'Don't bark like that, I am patting you, what do you want?' She says, coming out of a daze and looking at me. the door is opened again and in walk Abby and Gibbs. Gibbs walks over to her and picks up her sleeve, holding it up to Abby.

'What are you doing?' she says, trying to pull away.

'We now have a warrant for this coat' Gibbs says, letting go of her hand as Abby picks some fabric of her coat and puts it in a test tube, putting the cork on top.

_What is this? I don't know what's happening, I have never worked with law enforcement like this before._

'If this comes up green, then it has high concentrations of petroleum' Gibbs says, taking the test tube of Abby as she leaves the room and shakes it. Kelly is sitting there, watching the tube. 'Own up now and all this can be over'

'I don't know what your talking about' she says shaky as Gibbs stops shaking the tube.

'Your husband just quit the military, meaning if anything happens to him during a certain time span, then compensation is still available… you just wanted money'

The test tube turns green. I look at Kelly, trying to think. So she had stuff on her sleeves that was used to make my house bright red? She made the house burn?...I try not to belive it, but it kind of makes sense, Kelly was kind of a gold digger. Kelly looks up at Gibbs, who puts the test tube down on the table and walks behind her.

'You are under arrest' Gibbs says, 'For the murder of Jim Youth'

'No, I'm not!' She says, turning her head to look at Gibbs.

'Yes, we had Clementine smell the Petrol on you, and science to back it up' Gibbs says, leading her out of the room.

'That dog is setting me up, and you up! She is my dog, come on clem, come on' she says. Gibbs stops walking and looks at me waiting to see what ill do. Old vs new… WHY DO THEY WANT ME TO CHOOSE!

I throw my ears back and howl out of anger, then lie down on the floor looking up at them both. Gibbs raises an eyebrow. I look at him, trying to say 'Please be the bigger being'

He gets the message and smiles. 'I guess that means we have a new agent, and you still have a 25-life sentence'

I watch as Kelly is lead out of the room by Gibbs. I don't get up for a while, and when I do, no-one is in the area. I walk down stairs and go to the meeting place where Dinozzo is throwing food in the air and trying to catch it… again… failing. It looks like little bacon and cheese balls the baby had…

I get an idea and walk over to Dinozzo.

'Ruff!' I bark, looking at him, as pleading as I can. He looks at me, basically melting for some food, then I realise how hungry I am... having not eaten all day. Tony looks at me, then throws another to his mouth, actually getting it this time. I bark again.

'What?' he says, bending over his desk to look at me. I have rolled over to my belly, trying to impress him. He looks at his food. 'Want some?' he finally says, causeing me to bark and stand up swiftly.

'Ok, but you have to jump' he says, throwing a ball over to me. I jump up ealily and catch it and tony looks at me with new found respect. He throws another one, higher, but I still catch it.

'Fine, sit' he says, so I do, and he throws one down. 'Roll over', so I do. ' Jump up' he says, tapping his desk… so I do, knocking over some papers I jump up, grabbing the ball right out of his hand and eating it.

'Wow' he says out loud

'Having fun Dinozzo?' Gibbs says, coming around the corner

'Boss, this dog is great!' he says, exclaiming at me. I wag my tail and let my tongue hang out.

'I know' Gibbs says. I jump of the table and run over to him. He puts a piece of paper in my mouth

'We have to keep it!'

'I know' Gibbs says again, throwing other papers down on tonys desk and walking to the elevator.

'What? Really?' Tony says, but Gibbs doesn't reply, cause he has already left. Tony looks at me, noticing the paper. 'Come here' he calls. I walk over and give him the papers, putting my front paws up on his chair to read as well.

_Dear Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs,_

_It has come to my attention that you are requesting to keep Clementine, the navy, and now abandoned dog from your team's latest case._

_I write to you to say that you may keep the dog on your team as long as you get it checked out by a vey ASAP and find it a place to stay overnight._

_Kind regards,_

_The director of NCIS_

My and tonys mouths both drop open. I'm staying here, with Abby and Gibbs and Tony and Ducky… this is my new home, and I think I like it.

This part was a random case I made to introduce Clementine into NCIS, the next chapter will be the first episode, and just a Disclaimer: I don't own any future charictors, only Clementine :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Yankee White - Part 1

I walk into the meeting room, early, as usual. I have been working for NCIS for 3 weeks now, helping them sniff out the suspicious people and… I would say make the world a better place, but that's to corny… I've been helping people get arrested… much better

I sleep in the lab on the futon. Abby said she would buy me a dog bed. I occasionally go home with Gibbs, and sleep under the boat he is building; I knew he was building one when I smelt in on him nearly every day. Dinozzo now buys me special treats and makes me do tricks for him, not that that's a bad thing, I enjoy getting the food, and he doesn't even know half the stuff I can do.

I have figured out how to work the magic buttons in the elevator and can now go to and from Abby's lab to the meeting room upstairs. I trust Gibbs with my life and Abby with my safety… Dinozzo has my trust that we won't die while driving, Gibbs is a maniac on the road, and that I'm always full…

So… I walk into the squad room and look at the clock. 6.45am. perfect earliness timing, everyone should be here in about 15 minutes. I jump up onto Gibbs chair, he is normally here first, or he is working on his boat. From listening into convocations I have learnt the Gibbs has been married 4 times and divorced 3. When ii was in his house he played a tape of a young girl playing piano, and a woman saying that she misses him, but it was recorded a while ago.

I jump up to Dinozzo desk and I sniff around. Mostly pizza and Chinese food, and some type of toothpaste. I jump onto his chair and look around. I think it's an organised mess, or just a mess. Paper is spread everywhere, and a cup of water is leaving a watermark on the edge of one of the pieces. I lay my head down on the desk, waiting for tony to come in.

I must have fallen asleep because my head suddenly shoots up and I look around. Most people are in now and busy working, but I can't see Tony… I look at the clock. 7.15. Half an hour late... The elevator dings and I look over, but tony doesn't walk out. I sigh, and jump of the bench, deciding to go see Abby back down in the lab.

I run over to the elevator and touch the button with my paw. The door dings and opens. I walk in and press Abby's lab button and get out, pushing open the lab door with my nose. Abby is packing some things into a white evidence box and picking it up, turning to me.

'Oh, good morning Clem' she says, walking around me, patting me on the head as she passes. I wag my tail, following her to the elevator. 'I have to drop this of at the evidence locker, coming?'

I jump into the elevator and she takes us down to the evidence room. When the door opens Abby takes me passed all the scary dressed in orange people. They look and smile at me. I suppose its something like a love hate relationship… they love me and I hate them…

My collar tag starts to vibrate. My collar has a special connection with something Gibbs and Dinozzo have, so when they presses it, it moves and I go to them. I run over to the elevator, barking a goodbye to Abby, who yells 'see ya!' back to me. Because I'm now an agent I can scan my eye on the blue thing. I jump up and scan my eye then hop into the elevator, pressing the meeting room button. The doors close and I let the elevator work its magic.

When the doors open I run into the meeting place. Dinozzo is finally here, talking on the phone.

'in canises' he says, grabbing his coat and packing up his desk. 'I booked us on a flight at 1500, you know we should really get our own plane'

Dinozzo hangs up his phone, probably because Gibbs hung up first. 'Gear up, we're going on a trip' he says, grabbing his stuff as I follow him to the elevator. We get downstairs, hoping in the black car and driving to Gibbs house, where we pick him up (Dinozzo still drives, thank god…) and go to the airport.

'Every other company has a jet' Tony says, still going on about having to book the flight. We approach the metal detectors.

'We're LEO's' Tony says, looking at the guy near the detector.

'Capricorn' he says back, taking Tony's badge and looking at it. I sigh. Waking up early to be stuck around dumb people… joy… I wait impatinantly for Gibbs and Tony to explain that we can actually go through the area. i stand up while they are talking and walk right past them all, over to ducky who I greet with a happy bark.

Hey, no dogs on the plane!' the guy says, looking at me disapprovingly.

'Its an agent, not a dog' Gibbs says, picking up the bags and walking through. We board the plane and I nearly get placed with the luggage.

'No dogs on the plane' the flight attendant says, looking at me, then back at Tony, who is next to me.

'This is a trained dog, used to smell out drugs and explosives, and you want it to get off?' he says, looking at her with such disapproval I hold back a bark on amusement. She looks at me one more time, with quizzical eyes, then turns, leaving us alone. 'Yeah' Tony congratulates himself. 'Hive five!'

I put my paw in his hand as the plane takes of. I know the flight is going to be approximately 3-5 hours, so I get comfory and lie my head down on Tony's knee. He pats me, reading the magazine. I wake to the rough landing, and fall of my chair when the plane hits the runway,, landing on the ground. I stand up, glaring at Dinozzo, who pulls me back up and sits me down on my chair, grinning as he does so.

We get of the plane and I find out its dark outside, and now have no idea what time it is. I follow Gibbs around, not sure where to go, since this is not a crime scene and I don't have a job. We walk out of our termanial and onto the runway, up to a rather large plane. Ducky walks in first, followed by Tony, Gibbs then me.

'These two have been fighting over this body like to dogs over a t-bone' the coroner says to ducky. I bark indigently, looking around. About ten people, including a dead marine on the floor. I lift my head up and look around, I'm in my element.

'This is agent Kate Todd of the secret services and agent Fornel of the FBI' the coroner says, pointing at the important looking man and woman who are both standing their, looking angry. Gibbs crouches down to me.

'Sniff out' he says quietly, before turning around and sitting on the chair to put gloves on. I walk around, sniffing the area. Kate looks down at me, I can feel her eyes, but I chose to ignore it. I sniff as close to the body as I can. He had showered recently, and not been dead for a while, his body would smell worse. I sniff around and get to Fornel's feet. Nothing new, dust and leather. Kate watches me, I finally looks up and listen in.

'I got on this plane, I'm not getting of here' Kate says, looking away from me and back at Ducky, who was doing a good job at acting team leader.

'Nor am I' Fornel says, crossing his arms.

'Well, this looks like a natural death, and since the president is ok, ill rule it as one' Ducky says, standing up and looking over the dead marine.

'Ok, the papers for body are in my car' the coroner says looking at Kate and Fornel. 'You can sort out who the body belongs to there'

Kate and Fornel nod, walking out the door. 'Oh, and about those soft shell crabs you owe me?' the coroner says, looking at ducky

'You will have them by the weekend' ducky says. I follow Kate out the door, to make sure they leave. I get the vibe that Gibbs and Ducky were sending. They want these too gone, and in my professional dog opinion, they smell like trouble. We walk out and over to the coroners car. Just as Fornel is sighing it Kate slipped out, going back to the plane. I follow her, not barking, but silently… maybe she is not suspitious…. She hops onto the plane.

'Who are you people?' She says, her hand brushing over her gun. I growl low, lowering my ears barning my teeth quietly. 'there isn't a soft shell crab in miles from here'

'oops' Ducky says, looking at Gibbs, 'sorry…'

We're Busted.


	5. Chapter 5 - Yankee White - Part 2

'NCIS' Gibbs says, looking away from the body and over to Kate. 'We are here to take over the investigation'

'No, that's not happening, since we are on this plane, this is still a part of my secret service work' she says, putting her hands on her hips and looking disapprovingly at Gibbs, Ducky and I. I look at her, still watching very carefully ever single moment she makes.

'Ok, then you can be on my team' Gibbs says, standing up and putting on gloves.

'Why your team?' she says, walking over to Gibbs. I don't like her tone, so I stay right by her side to keep her out of trouble. She pats my head.

_Woman, I am not here to show you love…_

'Have you ever run an investigation, agent Todd?' Gibbs says, looking at her, half rolling his eyes as he turns his head. I arch my back at her and walk over to Gibbs, walking behind his feet and curling my body around his legs.

'No, and watch that dog, no dogs are allowed on the plane unless they are secret service and highly trained' she says. I walk over to her and jump up, sniffing her all over. Not for any particular reason, just to freak her out. She pushes me of and I walk over to Gibbs, barking quietly.

'The dog' he says, 'Is called clementine, and she is a highly trained sniffer dog, and since the secret service has never handled a crime scene before, I say, that NCIS take control'

Only part of that was true… I _was _a highly trained sniffer dog, then I joined NCIS and stopped my professional training and just learnt as I went along, but it still made me sound good. I hear foot steps above us and soon Tony is calling out to Gibbs.

'The pilot wont take of until the secret servise chic…' he stops slowly as he sees her glaring at him.

'I guess that just made it my team' she says, walking over to the stairs. I run up to her and circle around her legs, growling.

'Nope' Gibbs says, walking past her and turning around when he is on the first step. 'It just means we have to hijack the plane'

'you wouldn't' she says, glaring at Gibbs.

'Clem, escort Ms. Todd of the plane, Tony keep doing sketches' he says, nodding at me. I shove her with my head, catching her by surprise. She nearly falls over, but gets up and turns to Gibbs.

'No, you can't do that' she says, I bite her pants, taking care not to bite too hard and to avoid getting her leg. She stops and gasps a bit, trying to get my mouth of her pants without getting close to my teeth, but I don't let go.

'Watch us' Gibbs says, walking up the stairs, taking notice to me grabbing her pants, but not doing anything to make me let go.

'Ok!' she says, still not moving because I have her pants in my mouth, and it doesn't look like she wants to put her hands near my angry face any time soon. 'Your team, but only because I don't want to waste time by shooting you now'

She holds out her hand and Gibbs takes it, never losing eye contact. I let go of her leg and follow her up the stairs. She notices at the top and looks at Gibbs, who shrugs his shoulders. I watch her walk into the flight control room and then leave her.

'Hey' I hear someone yell. I run down stairs just as the plane starts to move, Tony is waving out the window at Fornel, who is saying something, but the plane buzzing blocks out anything he is trying to say.

'Ok, let's get to it Clem' Tony says walking over to the body and taking pictures. I sniff around, going close to him, then to other parts of the plane around the area, like I always do. I sniff the two chairs facing each other. One smells strongly of Kate, and the other a different man who left the plane.

I walk back over to the man. His name is 'U.S navy commander Ray Trapp', or so it says on his badge. I can't smell anything out of the ordinary on him, deodorant, soap, he probably ate vegetables and beef, but I can't be sure because of the foam on his mouth. I try not to get too close to him, just in case whatever it is might be contagious.

I hear footsteps coming and lift my head up just as Gibbs walks around the corner. I bark and run over to him and I smell Kate next to him.

'Find anything?' He asks, looking at me and bending down to pat my head. I bark and run over to the seat that smells of Kate. He looks at the seat.

'Who was sitting here?' he asks no one in particular but directs it at all of us. I bark and run over to Kate.

'I was, but I don't see how that has anything to do with the investigation' she says, slightly backing away from me. I roll my eyes and walk back over to Gibbs, wagging my tail.

'You never know' he says, fading out, looking around. 'Anything else Clem?'

I look around, I know what he ate, but they probably already know that. I remember finding his name tag. I walk over and sniff it. Gibbs looks at it and nods. I lie down, putting my head in my paws, a sorry look in my eyes. Gibbs pats my head again.

'Its alright, you tried' he says, standing up and fixing his glove. Kate looks down at me I jump up immediately and sit obediently next to Tony, not wanting to have to lead her anywhere again, she would just run of like an untrained puppy.

'Ok' says Gibbs, after talking to ducky about the time of death. He walks of down the corridor. 'I'm going to need a plan of this entire plane'

'What?' Kate says, following him down the middle on the plane, keeping her eyes on me the whole time. I stay with Dinozzo, watching him finish his sketches before walking into an important looking room. He sits on the chair, putting his feet up on the table, where there is food that's only part eaten. Some type of meat I think, and veggies. Gibbs walk in, an angry Kate following him.

'Oh no, I draw the line at sitting at the president's desk' she says sternly. I turn around and look at her, glaring slightly.

'Come on Dinozzo' Gibbs says, flicking his hand up

'I was just waiting for you boss' he says, smiling and getting up. She glares at him. I walk over to her and sit by her side she shifts uncomfortably and moves over a bit, but I just move with her.

'Come here' Gibbs says, waving for her to come here. She walks over to them, so I lie down on the floor, watching and listening. 'you put the food in the bag, sign it and zip it up'

Kate gags a little, covering her mouth. I lift my head up, watching her carefully. 'you try' says Gibbs. She vomits in her mouth and runs to the bathroom down the hall. Gibbs follows her, yelling for her to wait, but she doesn't. I run ahead and bite her pants again, chipping her leg a bit. She falls over and Gibbs covers her mouth with the bag. 'In here'

She vomits in the bag, then coughs. 'Glad now, you got your evidence? Can I go wash off?'

'Yeah' says Gibbs, closing the bag. She opens the door angrily and slams it shut. Gibbs gives the bag to Tony, who carries it off. Gibbs sits down, looking out the window. I jump up onto him and curl into a big ball of fur. I nearly fall of multiple times, but get comfy and close my eyes, opening them when the toilet door is open again and Kate walks out, wiping water of her mouth.


End file.
